1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus that readily attaches a motherboard to a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a motherboard is mounted to a computer chassis with fasteners, such as screws or bolts. However, when installing or removing the motherboard, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required, and tightening or removing the fasteners is laborious and time-consuming.
An improved mounting apparatus for the motherboard with fewer fasteners is provided. The mounting apparatus includes a supporting plate disposed in the chassis and a plurality of standoffs mounted on the chassis. The motherboard comprises a plurality of through holes, a plurality of apertures, and a fixing hole. The supporting plate comprises a first clip, a second clip, and a screw hole. Each through hole includes a circular hole and a slot communicating with the circular hole. Each standoff includes a head, a base, and a neck connecting the head and the base. Each clip includes a shoulder and a catch. The bases of the standoffs and the shoulders of the clips support the motherboard. The necks of the standoffs engage in the slots of the through holes and the catches of the clips engage in the apertures. A stud extends through the fixing hole and engages in the screw hole to secure the motherboard in the chassis. However, when installing or removing the motherboard, it is still very inconvenient to tighten or remove the stud.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mounting apparatus for readily securing a motherboard in a computer chassis.